Mobile devices or wireless communications device are ubiquitous. Because so many people now carry mobile devices with them at all times, at least when away from home, it is often assumed that a mobile subscriber can always be reached by simply calling the number associated with the mobile device. However, the mobile subscriber may be unavailable due to any one of a number of reasons—the device may be shut off, the battery may be drained, there may be no wireless coverage, the ringer may be off, etc. In such instances, it may not be possible to reach the mobile subscriber, which may be highly problematic, especially in emergency situations.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.